1. Field
The present disclosure relates to optical communication equipment and, more specifically but not exclusively, to methods and apparatus for reducing effects of signal-signal beat interference (SSBI) in optical transport systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the disclosure. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art. For short- and medium-reach optical transport, the use of relatively low-cost and/or relatively low-complexity systems employing direct detection may be beneficial. For example, unlike conventional coherent detection of optical signals, direct detection does not require an optical local oscillator (LO). The corresponding digital signal processing at the optical receiver may be simplified because there is no need for the LO frequency-offset compensation or phase correction. However, optical transport systems configured to use direct detection of optical signals at the receiver may suffer from the deleterious effects of SSBI.